


Undead Weapon (Oneshot)

by CyberGeist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Enslavment, Fluff, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Not really a Teen story cause I don't get specific but rated Teen just incase, Young Justice x Danny Phantom Xover, agnst, strong morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberGeist/pseuds/CyberGeist
Summary: The team is on a stealth mission. As per usual they do not stay under the radar. Thats where things go really weird really fast, someone fires a thermos??? at them and they find themselves fighting this really strange super overpowered teen. Being the fun kind humans (and not so humans) that they are, the team books it out of their with the re-contained teen in hand. Will batman and robin be able to figure out the weird device? Is the kid really as mindless as he seems? (Sorry y'all its to late for me to think of a good summery and this work is realllllly old so the writing is kinda trash not gonna lie read at your own peril)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Undead Weapon (Oneshot)

Robin’s leg lashed out tripping one of the thugs while Artemis shot another thug just before he grabbed Robin. They as usual had blown their cover and now were attempting to escape the facility they had been investigating and as usual they were soundly defeating all the enemies that came near them. Wally’s voice sounded over the mind link.

Bat’s is going to be so ticked!

Robin rolled his eyes and responded as he judo flipped yet another thug.

And who’s fault is that?

Wally only laughed then suddenly a door at the end of the hallway opened and a tall man in a lab coat strode in something grasped in his hands.

“Move out of the way! I am unleashing weapon GH03T!”

The thugs scrambled out of the way as the man pointed a metal cylinder at the teens. Robin had just enough time to notice it looked strangely like a thermos before the man pushed a button. The teens got down expecting a blast of energy, but instead a greenish fog began to emit from the end of the device. Artemis fired off an arrow and the man threw up an arm. Her arrow bounced off a metal guard on his forearm and he smiled. It was a twisted sort of smirk and then Robin noticed something strange. The smoke was solidifying into a vaguely human shape or at least from the waist up it was human. From the waist down the figure remained foggy. As he started dashing toward the man with his escrima sticks raised with Conner at his side the figure’s face and torso became fully visible. It was a kid about their age with messy black hair, a white T-shirt with a red circle in its center and a metal cuff wrapped around one of his wrists. He looked around in mounting terror as the man spoke calmly to him.

“Project 03T use command sequence 062 attack all present except for me.”

The boy let out a scream of pain as the metal cuff on his wrist sparked. It sent a band of energy flashing up his arm and to a small device at the base of his neck that I had missed before. Suddenly his eyes went blurry and his body fell limp. He detached from the cylinder that he had emerged from and turned toward us, his body changing. Two rings passed over his torso and transformed him. A black and white suit, white hair with flecks of blood in it, and glowing green eyes that were completely void of any emotion. He flew toward Super Boy who was closest and punched him before Conner could react. The blow sent Conner flying into a wall and Wally dashed over to try and distract him. The boy caught Wally’s first punch, his own hand moving just as fast as Wally’s. He then flipped Wally over his shoulder, his hand coming up to deliver a killing blow. Robin dashed forward pulling a bird-a-rang from my belt, but he knew he wasn’t going to make it in time. Robin watched as the hand came down, the fingers crackling with strange green energy, but then the hand paused and the boys face twitched. His gaze met Wally’s terrified eyes and he froze his whole body twitching. The man in the lab coat screamed at him as Robin launched the bird-a-rang.

“Command sequence 062 you miserable creature! Kill them! Kill them all!”

The boy's hand trembled as his other hand came up to grasp his arm trying to tug on his own hand. His face was full of pain, the metal cuff on his wrist was sending waves of electricity through him and Robin watched as the bird-a-rang finally hit its target the moment of slowed time suddenly speeding back up. The bird-a-rang sank into the boy's arm jerking it away from Wally’s neck. The man in the lab coat let out an infuriated scream as Artemis knocked him down and pinned his arms behind his back. At that moment Aqualad and M’gann burst through the doors followed by several more thugs. The leader of the group of thugs took in the situation, his face twisting into a scowl before he screamed at his men to capture us. Then he turned to the boy and barked out a string of numbers.

“Command sequence 453 lockdown!”

The boy jerked upright and picked up the cylinder before floating over to the leader who pressed a button and sucked the boy back into the thermos. The man in the lab coat protested saying something about using the boy to destroy us but the leader shook his head a snarl on his face as Robin and the others fought off the rest of the thugs.

“Project GH03T is not ready for use yet. We’re still working out the kinks, as I’m sure you're aware!”

The man in the lab coat snarled back, but stomped away before M’gann managed to land a hit to his head. The leader of the thugs glared as the team began to overwhelm the thugs and growed before turning back the way he came the cylinder in hand. 

Wally grab that cylinder!

Robin shouted over the mind link. The way these people had been talking about the boy reminded him way too much of the way Cadmus treated Superboy. Apparently Conner felt the same way because when Wally tripped on his way toward the leader. He punched aside the two thugs he’d been fighting and stormed after the leader. He grappled with the man before landing a hit and grabbing the cylinder. The leader snarled and spoke into a com.

“We’ve been overwhelmed. They have project GH03T send in the kill squad.”

Robin laughed and spoke over the mind link.  
And that's our cue to get out of here.

Moments later the bioship pulled away from the facility and flew off into the night.

*********** 2 hour later***************  
After reporting to Batman, Robin and the others had spent a good hour trying to open the thermos before Robin sighed in defeat.

“I’m going to have to take the thermos to batman. He’ll know how to hack into it, cause as much as I hate to admit it he’s the better hacker.”

The team agreed and Robin took the zeta tubes back to the batcave. Batman was waiting.

“So you finally decided to ask for help?”

Robin sent him a glare, but tossed the thermos over to batman. Batman hooked the thermos up to the bat computer and began going through miles of data before pausing and opening a file. The file popped up on the screen with the title ‘Project GH03T’ Batman opened the file and two sub files appeared on the screen one was titled. ‘Command Sequences’ and the other was titled ‘Weapon Schematics’ Batman clicked on the second file. A series of pictures appeared on the screen all showing different angles of the boy in both his forms. Batman scrolled down and found a diagram overlaying a picture of the boy in the second form Robin had seen him in. The schematics pointed out where something called an ice core was located along with the heart, and several points where according to the notes they had inserted specialized command devices. Essentially places where they’d inserted torture devices similar to the one Robin had spotted on his neck. The next schematic showed two double helix structures and then a picture of the two helix structures overlapping. One was clearly human the other was not. Robin felt sick realizing that this boy had been created through human experimentation. For them to have fully overlapped the boys existing DNA with the forgein strand...he shuddered at the thought. Then Batman got to the next part. It was an overview of Project GH03T and it looked similar to the files Batman had on criminals.

Name: Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom  
Code Name: GH03T  
Height: 162.56 Cm (5 foot 4 inches)  
Weight: 138 Lbs  
Sex: Male  
Age:15-16  
Previous Occupation: Hero  
Previous Location: Amity Park  
Weapon Type: Infiltration Drone, as well as Specialized Destruction and Attack sequences programmed into Project GH03T  
Powers and Abilities: GH03T is a weapon capable of a diverse set of commands including  
\- Phasing through walls (intangibility), Invisibility, Super Strength, Ecto Blasts (energy blasts of extreme power and precision), Flight, Ghostly Wail (Similar to the power stats recorded on Justice Leagues Canary see Justice league profile), and Ice Manipulation (full extent of which is unknown). It must also be noted that due to GH03T’s unique genetic structure allows it forgo breathing and manipulate the shape of its body allowing it to survive being burned, drowned, electrocuted, stabbed, shot, exploded, and various other methods usually used to destroy regular mortals creatures. Aside from this it is also believed that Project GH03T may be capable of teleportation through confirmation of this theory has yet to have been tested.

Batman leaned back and Robin could tell he felt slightly overwhelmed. Robin felt the same way, but his main focus was on that last section of the description of his powers and abilities. How had they found out that Daniel was immune to all those things? He had a feeling that it wasn’t because they’d asked nicely. Finally Batman leaned forward again and began to scroll there at the bottom of the page was a flashing icon it read.

Release

Batman pressed the icon. The cylinder popped open and the strange fog began to flow outward, Batman opened the second folder of commands and looked over them as Robin watched the fog coalesce into the form of the boy. Batman tapped one command sequence thoughtfully and turned to the boy, who was now almost fully formed. His eyes were closed, his hands up in defence as if he were waiting for something. Batman spoke his voice calm.

“Command sequence 02. First question. Who are you?”

The boy looked up in surprise, his eyes wide with fear. When he saw Batman and Robin he shuddered in shock and his hands fell to his sides. His mouth dropped open and he stared uncomprehendingly at the duo as he hovered gently over the cylinder. There was a fizzing of energy and a robotic voice spoke.

“Answer the question or receive punishment in five, four, three-”

The boy spoke his words stuttering out in a mess of syllables.

“I’m Danny Phantom. Who are you? Are you going to run more tests? What do I have to do?” 

Batman scowled and the boy's mouth snapped shut, and he shuddered, backing away eyes closed as he waited for something. Robin felt his heart twist. The way the boy acted it was clear that such questions usually resulted in suffering on his part. The boy was waiting for punishment. When nothing happened again he cracked open an eye before sitting in the air, his tail curling down below him as he waited for the next command. Batman leaned forward hands on his knees and the boy shuddered again, but stayed where he was.  
“Second question. How did you come into possession of the facility we retrieved you from?”

The boy had calmed and now he spoke his voice calm and analytical.

“I was captured from my home by the GIW also known as The Guys In White. After one year of testing and experimentation, I was transferred to the Light facility and trained for combat for another half year. I have been sent on 66 recon missions, 7 target missions and succeeded only in the recon missions. I have yet to eliminate a target outside of training drones, and I am set for reprogramming in one week.”

Batman nodded. Then continued.

“Question three. Why did you fail the target missions?”

The boy glanced away before responding.

“I won’t kill, you guys can’t make me. But you already know all this. Why are you asking me all these questions? I’m already going to be reprogrammed in a week.”

The boy looked back at us, his expression hard.

“But no matter what you do, what programming you do, what organs you remove, what hell you put me through I won’t kill, I swear that upon my miserable afterlife.”

Batman leaned back in his chair a small smile on his face, but Robin was thinking about what the boy had said. Organs you remove, and miserable afterlife. What exactly was this kid? Batman spoke once more, his tone suddenly a lot more gentle.

“We’re not here to hurt you, Robin here and his team rescued you from the Light. You are not getting reprogrammed and as soon as I figure out how to remove that cuff and the other devices in you, you're free to go.”

The boy stared at Batman uncomprehended as if he didn’t understand a word that had been said, then slowly his eyes widened and a single glowing green tear slid down his face. He spoke his voice a hoarse whisper.

“Do you really mean that?”

Batman nodded and the boy dissolved into sobs hugging himself but there was a small smile on his face. A smile of absolute relief.

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. At the time I was just getting back into the Danny Phantom fandom and was also beginning the steep dive into the batman fandom. Y'all I ain't ever coming back! BATFAM FOR LIFE! So yea hope you enjoyed sorry for the chaos I swear I am not usually this stupid sounding....maybe? I genuinely actually am not sure at this point so sorry.


End file.
